


Change Happens Anywhere

by lena_hope



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Yoon wants to cook, Yoon wants to read his book in silence, Zeno wants to befriend Yoon, stuck in the elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_hope/pseuds/lena_hope
Summary: Modern AU where Yoon and Zeno get stuck in an elevator for an hour or so.------------------------------------------------------------------"Seems like it stopped." Zeno said with widened eyes."That's obvious." Yoon's eyebrows twitched as he pressed the button indicating the third floor. Nothing happened. The doors remained quiet, unlike his racing heartbeats."Ah! It is stuck!" Zeno said, raising his voice a little."Shut up! It'll open!" Yoon yelled at the other.
Relationships: Yoon | Yun & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Change Happens Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa for the lovely Mal <3 I love you and hope you enjoy it even though it's more fluff than angst XD  
> Ik-Soo became the maintenance guy after I brainstormed with Alia about it XDD

Yoon stepped into the library’s hall with a book titled “Japanese cooking: A simple art” in his hand. The image of a man with curly blond hair rose on his mind along with a pot filled with a burnt composition. ‘He shouldn’t be allowed near the kitchen again.’ Yoon thought and his eyebrows furrowed. ‘Tonight I am the one who’s cooking. Seriously, that idiot!’

He strolled towards the elevator and his gaze lifted up a few times to study his surroundings. Some people passed him by but no one bothered to talk with him. Most of them already knew what a regular library checker he was. In the past, every time a student from Kouka University attempted to chat with Yoon, they received a glare from the latter. If only it had happened only once. Thus, his classmates minded their own business each time they encountered him in the hall.

The silence was the best thing outside the library. Yoon preferred it instead of having discussions with idiots who only cared about simple-minded stuff like fashion and love. Books were a better company overall.

After a few more steps, he reached the elevator and pushed one of the buttons which guided the cabin to the library’s sixth floor. In no less than a minute, he walked inside it and pressed the button indicating the first floor.

However, before the elevator's doors closed, a boy around his age came rushing in. Yoon slightly lifted his gaze from his book and let out a sigh.

"Yay! Zeno made it!" The boy cheerfully announced as he turned around and smiled. At that moment, the elevator's doors closed. Yoon turned one of the pages, ignoring the stranger completely. His eyes focused solely on the salmon ochazuke recipe that Iksoo had tried to cook the night before. 

"I haven't seen you around here, lad.“ The stranger spoke and Yoon hardly restrained himself from glaring at the guy whose friendly voice resounded in the cabin. ”My name is Zeno! What is yours?" 

‘Can't he see I am reading?! Well, nevermind. This conversation will be over soon.’

"... Yoon." He said in a flat tone. 

"Nice to meet you!" Zeno extended one of his hands towards Yoon even though the latter was not even looking at him.

“I don’t shake hands with strangers.” Yoon said matter of factly while he memorized the salmon ochazuke’s ingredients. The blond guy laughed awkwardly and lowered his hand.

‘Are you done talking now? Great.’

The elevator shook and then froze on the third floor.

"What's going on?" Yoon let down his book and stared at the elevator's doors.

‘It can't be stuck, right?’

"Seems like it stopped." Zeno said with widened eyes.

"That's obvious." Yoon's eyebrows twitched as he pressed the button indicating the third floor. Nothing happened. The doors remained quiet, unlike his racing heartbeats.

"Ah! It is stuck!" Zeno said, raising his voice a little.

"Shut up! It'll open!" Yoon yelled at the other.

‘It's gonna be okay.’  
Yoon drew in a deep breath and started pressing all the buttons. Zeno followed suit his action with a beaming smile.

"Stop it! I can handle this!"

"But the more people press the buttons the better, right?" 

Yoon shoved Zeno's fingers away. 

"Focus on making some noise instead!" 

"Help us! Help us, we are dying!" Zeno yelled with all his might at the doors. Yoon’s ears were tingling uncomfortably so he smacked him upside the head.

"We are not dying, idiot! Quit the screaming!" 

"Maybe we should hit the doors as well!" Zeno said, quickly recovering from that attack. He grabbed his water bottle from the bag and hit it on the doors. After a few hits, the bottle opened and splashed them with water. Yoon's culinary book dripped with water and his jaw clenched.

"What the hell are you doing?! This is a library book! Now I have to pay for it!"

Zeno laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Zeno'll pay for it, don't worry!"  
"Gah! No need! Just make noise with your shoes instead!" Yoon stomped his foot, then brought the book to his chest.

Zeno took off one of his shoes and hit the doors with it. The elevator shook again and Yoon sighed in relief. The cabin stopped on the first floor. Yoon expectantly stared at the doors, imagining himself moving to the safety of the hall. But the doors did not flinch even though this was initially the floor he wished to reach.

Yoon gulped, feeling his hands sweaty. He drew in more breaths.

"Are you alright, lad?"

"Don't talk to me!" Yoon yelled and Zeno's back collided with the doors. "Ah... look I just want to get out of here." 

Zeno smiled at him and came closer to pat his head.

"Zeno wants the same! We can do it, lad!"  
"Hey, don't touch my hair just like-" Yoon's eyes opened widely. He put one of his hands in his pocket and fished out his cellphone.

‘I should have thought about it earlier.’

"Hold this for me." Yoon handed the book to Zeno while he formed a number and called.

"Hey, Yoon! How can I help you?" A friendly voice resounded through the speaker.

"Ik-Soo, the elevator is stuck. I am stuck. Do something about it!" Yoon's voice was trembling and for a short while, his eyes were itching. He needed out right now.

"What?! I'll be right there!" Ik-Soo said and closed the call while Yoon’s heartbeats calmed down a little.

"The maintenance guy is coming."

"You have his number?" Zeno said with a curious tone.

"Yeah... um... it's complicated."

Zeno smiled at him and patted his head again.

“Hey! I said-”

"Zeno won't question it."

Yoon blinked while his cheeks dusted slightly in red. “Ah… thank you.” He retrieved the culinary book from the blond guy and his stomach churned. Upon hearing that, Zeno chuckled and picked out from his bag a hamburger he handed to Yoon.  
"Let's eat as we wait!"

"No, thanks. We're not supposed to in here."

Yoon's stomach growled once more, louder than before.

"Come on, lad!" 

"I... can't alright?!" 

"Not even a bit?"

"No!" Yoon raised his voice again.

Zeno blinked, staring at his new friend.

"It'll make me sick." Yoon said, his shoulders drooping.

The corners of Zeno's mouth lowered as he retreated the hamburger and took a bite of it.

"Ah... it makes sense now."

Yoon smiled slightly and Zeno leaned on the doors. The next moment, they opened and the blond boy fell on his back.

"Zeno, are you okay?!" Yoon extended one of his hands to catch him but it was too late.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!" A man with curly hair started panicking as he bent down to help Zeno get up.

"Thanks for saving us, mister maintenance!" Zeno said with a bright smile when he stood up.

"Ik-Soo?!" Yoon said with his eyebrows twitching. "You took so long, idiot!" He rushed out of the cabin and grabbed Ik-Soo' shirt on the front. "Do you even know what I have been through?!"

The maintenance guy laughed awkwardly while Yoon restrained the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm glad you and your friend are alright."

"He isn't my friend!" 

Yoon stared at his wet book. "I need money to buy a new book."

"Oh?" Iksoo blinked, then smiled at him. "Sure."

"Zeno'll pay half of it!" Cheerfully, the blond boy said his suggestion once more.

"I already said no!" 

"That's what friends do!" Zeno said with a huge smile.

Yoon released the maintenance guy from his grip. Then he turned towards Zeno and folded his arms.  
"We aren't friends!"

"Yoon, why don't you invite your friend over to our house?"

"Ik-Soo, I already said-"

"Zeno'll bring snacks!"

"Then it's settled!" Ik-Soo clapped his hands excitedly as Yoon smiled a little.

'Geez, I was the one in charge of cooking today.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
